The present disclosure relates to foams. According to certain embodiments, the foams are suitable for use as wound dressings. The foams have both excellent softness characteristics and fluid management capabilities. The use of absorbent pads in wound dressings is known. Such pads protect the wound and provide both cushioning to the wound site and assist in the collection of exudate from the wound. Such absorbent pads may also be used as medical products, such as diapers, sanitary napkins, bandages, and the like.
Foams utilized to form absorbent pads have been made are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,930 discloses such an absorbent foam product. Polyurethane foams also known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,586,648 and 3,903,232. Also relevant are the foams of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,629, 4,664,662, 4,339,550, and 5,065,752.
Despite the wide variety of known absorbent pads and polyurethane foam compositions, there still remains a need for absorbent foam compositions which have desirable softness and liquid retaining characteristics.